


A Good Night

by TintedPink



Series: The Avengers Polycule [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pillow Talk, pepper is reasonable, pepper loves her idiot partners, pregnant Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: Pepper, Tony, and Stephen laying in bed, being dorks. Featuring Pregnant Pepper and expectant fathers Tony and Stephen.Everything is happy because I said so.





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series exploring “everyone is poly because Avenger” but as a more complex relationship dynamic than just everyone dating everyone, because I love the more complex relationship dynamics that are possible with polyamory that just don’t get the attention that they deserve.  
> Here we begin with my personal favorite, DrPepperony.

Two hands laid across a belly, seven months grown. Pepper got shuffled into the center of the bed more often than not, though she usually ends up kicking both Stephen and Tony away in the middle of the night from the heat. Stephen and Tony’s hands are intertwined over the growing life inside their partner, and Pepper is already dozing, her feet well rubbed and her needs attended to. She’d start her maternity leave soon, and she was getting her Interim CEO ready to take over on top of her normal duties.

Tony was whispering to the little being propped up on a pillow near Pepper’s abdomen, and Stephen was drifting in and out of sleep, letting himself relax in a way he usually didn’t. Pepper had had a check up earlier that day, and the symptoms that had been concerning them were deemed within reasonable expectations, and the baby was developing well. “And your daddy Stephen is going to teach you all about magical mumbo jumbo. Mommy will teach you how to be a boss ass woman, and I’ll teach you the most important thing. Science.”

“What is my PhD, chopped liver?” Stephen mumbled into Pepper’s neck, and she swatted at him, half asleep, because his facial hair was tickling her.

“It’s squishy science. Not my field. Irrelevant.” Tony grinned and kissed Pepper’s tummy, “isn’t that right Morgan?”

“Tony, stop trying to turn the baby against Stephen.” Pepper grumbled, “And go to sleep. Morgan and I have an early meeting.”

“Yes, dear.” Tony smiled, crawling up the bed to kiss her cheek. “I love you, and the tiny human you’re growing.”

“Again, am I chopped liver?” Stephen grinned from his spot beside Pepper.

“When you start growing a little life, call me.” Tony chuckled but leaned up on his elbow to stretch over Pepper and kiss Stephen’s cheek. “But I guess I love you too.”

“I can really feel it.”

“I love you both. Now go to bed.” Pepper yawned and turned on her side, cradling her stomach with one arm and pushing back into Stephen so he would spoon her. He obliged, hand settling over hers. He’d end up letting go and turning away in their overly large bed before any of them overheated, but they always liked to lay close together before falling asleep. Tony settled against Pepper’s front, his arm draped over her hip and his hand resting on Stephen’s. They used to take turns being in the middle, but Stephen and Tony both couldn’t stand the thought of not being next to Pepper, so the spot had unofficially become Pepper’s, though Stephen and Tony switched off who slept by the window and the door.

“I love you too,” Stephen whispered nuzzling the back of her neck. She laughed and threw her hand back to lightly smack his shoulder.

“Stephen, you’re tickling.” Her voice was hard, but her soft smile loosened the edges just enoough that they all know that she’s not upset.

“Don’t I get any love Stephen?” Tony asked from where he was laying next to Pepper.

“I love you too, you insufferable billionaire.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Sleep.” Pepper groaned into her pillow. “Sleep. You can measure dicks later.”

“Been there, done that, Pep. Did you miss-“

She clapped her hand over Tony’s mouth. Her eyes still closed.

“Sleep.” He waited for Pepper’s hand to move away from his mouth, but it didn’t. The top edge of her finger barely brushed his upper lip, and her hand rested to so lightly against his face it might as well have not been there, but the message was clear. So was Pepper’s intimate knowledge of the things that would make Tony uncomfortable.

He kissed her fingertips and she smiled.

They fell asleep tangled up together, and Pepper only kicked Tony once all night, not even on purpose. It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](https://iwritefanficsometimes.tumblr.com/post/184001561289/a-good-night)


End file.
